<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excerpts From The Notebook Of Stanford Pines by godlymoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965078">Excerpts From The Notebook Of Stanford Pines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlymoss/pseuds/godlymoss'>godlymoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it's gay, Bisexual Fiddleford McGucket, Ford kept a diary/personal journal in college, Gay Ford Pines, M/M, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlymoss/pseuds/godlymoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found under the floorboards of dormitory 618, Backupsmore University, Ohio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excerpts From The Notebook Of Stanford Pines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It is 7pm, Friday. I am in my dormitory with my </span><strike><span>beloved</span></strike> <strike><span>dear</span></strike><span> close friend and roommate, Fiddleford McGucket. He sits on his bed, across the room from mine, strumming his beloved banjo and singing. </span><span>I don't</span> <span>I think</span><span> I find this to be </span><strike><span>pleasant</span></strike> <strike><span>nice</span></strike><span> good background noise as I am working. Yet… my mind continues to wander. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>As he plucks those gentle notes into the air, the serene look on his face is</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>The way his fingers dance gracefully over the strings</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>The warmth in his honey-colored eyes</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks so calm as he plays. Different from the high-energy, somewhat neurotic boy I often see. The music he creates </span>
  <strike>
    <span>is nearly as beautiful as</span>
  </strike>
  <span> is perfect in pitch and melody, every note measured and practiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>He plays the strings with an almost otherworldly grace</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>He plays like</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the best I've ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Sometimes as I watch him I feel</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>I think</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's as nice to watch him play as it is to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>He's gorgeo</span>
  </strike>
  <span> He's fantastic at his art. Swift</span>
  <span>, precise movements. That sweet smile that lights up his face, crinkles the corners of </span>
  <strike>
    <span>his beautiful</span>
  </strike>
  <span> his eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>I can't help but stare</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>It's hard to</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't understand this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>...Maybe I should go to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too sure if I'm gonna add more to this or not. Also might change the title, if I can think of a better one</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>